FFX Poems
by pureVENOM
Summary: Ah well, I couldn't think of a better title. Help, people?? Wannabe poems for Auron, Bras, Jec, Lu, Seym, and Yunales!!
1. Auron, Braska, Jecht, Yunalesca

pureVENOM: Ah well, I wrote these a while ago. Guess I'll just post them now. I was gonna mix these in with my fic, but I decided against it, since I don't really like the fic anymore.  
These are a bunch of poems I wrote in the middle of the night based upon different people. They were supposed to go like the verse in "Otherworld"-- "All alone cold fields you wander..." Yeah. I really LOVE the song "Otherworld" and that verse in it!!  
"Otherworld" and the FFX characters are all property of Squaresoft. Sigh.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
AURON  
  
Loyal friends you protect so dearly,  
A painful past to haunt your mind,  
Quieter than a stone that's sleeping  
Through the damaging winds of time.  
  
Unsent guardian-- oh so strong  
Gather up all of your might  
To toss aside-- kill all emotion  
To complete your final fight.  
  
Knower of such tragic secrets  
You take none with you to your death.  
Being sent by Summoner Yuna,  
You give them their world with your final breath.  
  
Rider of the Otherworld,  
Traveller through a thousand years--  
A legendary guardian,  
Who in death still has no peers.  
  
  
BRASKA  
  
Fallen Summoner Braska,  
You'd give your life so they'd rest in peace?  
A very noble sacrifice,  
But a stupid one, to say the least.  
  
You all know that Sin returns.  
The Final Aeon's a fatal lie.  
To bring false hope to your people,  
Two noble beings must die?  
  
  
JECHT  
  
Great man of sport so admired,  
Alone hated by your son.  
You're so rich, so strong, so famous,  
But don't think that you have won.  
  
Traveling with two friends so true,  
You're looking for a home long gone.  
Now in a state much worse than death,  
Your only peace is that fading song.  
  
Dreaded killer so infamous--  
Renown villian, you destroy all.  
Unwilling puppet of Yu Yevon,  
To only be free at your fall.  
  
  
YUNALESCA  
  
Mighty Lady Yunalesca,  
Murderer of countleess souls.  
Following this false tradition--  
Unbeating heart as dark as coals.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
pureVENOM: Okay, that's all I have right now. I'll probably come up with more later.  
  
Readers: *GROAN!*  
  
pureVENOM: Heeeyy... That's kinda mean...  
  
Jecht: *jealous* Why did you put AURON's poem first!?  
  
Yunalesca: Yeah, and why was mine last!?!?  
  
pureVENOM: I arranged them in alphabetical order!! And I just HATE you, Lady Yunalesca!!!  
  
Yunalesca: *sniff!!* (sad voice) Why...????  
  
pureVENOM: Because you killed Auron!!! *huggles a trying-to-use-the-ability-Flee Auron*  
  
Braska: Can this fic just end now??  
  
pureVENOM: Alright, alright... But first, Auron has to say something!!  
  
Auron: .....  
  
Yunalesca: He never says anything!! WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK HERE WITH THIS PSYCHO GIRL FOREVER!!!!  
  
Jecht: Dammit, SAY something, Auron!! I wanna go Blitz.   
  
Auron: ....  
  
pureVENOM: Yay!! We're all gonna stay here forever!!!  
  
Auron: @_@ Stop this insanity!!  
  
pureVENOM: *waves hand and FFX peoples go back to their world* Darn. Well, review, peoples!!! 


	2. Auron~ Living On

pureVENOM: Okay, more poems!! Er, a poem anyway. Guess who it's about!! One chance to get it right!!  
Disclaimer is on the earlier chapter, okay!?  
----------------------------------  
  
Guardian from the Otherworld,  
Living there for ten whole years.  
Traveling with six new comrades,  
The day Sin falls constantly nears.  
  
How could you stand to fight  
One you'd reluctantly called a friend?  
Remember that fateful day you fell.  
A summoner and his guardians had met their ends.  
  
Still, even through death, you pressed on.  
You fought, you bled, you hurt, you shout.  
Man like a stone-- you have emotion,  
But you'd never let them out.  
  
Ex-Crusader, fallen guard,  
And now a guardian once again.  
Too afraid to become close?  
Afraid to lose even more friends?  
  
Cold and callous to all people!  
Can't you see they care for you!?  
Lady Yuna, Tidus, Black Mage Lulu,  
Wakka, Kimahri Ronso, and Rikku.  
  
Heart in the past, eye on the future,  
And body in the present time.  
Are you dead? Are you alive?  
Or maybe on the boundary line?  
  
~ Auron. Killed in battle, still not forgotten. Living on, but not in yourself.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
pureVENOM: Whoo! I came up with all this myself!! Aren't I kewl!?  
  
Jecht and Yunalesca: FAVORITISM!!! FAVORITISM!!!!  
  
pureVENOM: Huh??  
  
Yunalesca: This is Favoritism!! You've written for Auron by far the most, Fausta!!!  
  
pureVENOM: *thinks* Heeey, how do you know my Latin class nam-  
  
Jecht: Hey, no changing the subject!!  
  
pureVENOM: Alright, don't worry guys! I'll think of some more poems for the others!  
  
Yunalesca: Success!!!  
  
pureVENOM: But I'll be damned if I write another one for YOU, Lady Yunalesca!!  
  
Yunalesca: Huh? Why're you being so mean to me again??  
  
pureVENOM: I told you!! YOU KILLED AURON!!!!!!  
  
Yunalesca: Oh yeah. That.  
  
pureVENOM: I sooo hate you.  
  
Braska: You WILL eventually write poems for just about everyone in Final Fantasy X, though, right?  
  
pureVENOM: Yeah!!  
  
Braska: So you'll be writing another one for Lady Yunalesca as well, correct??  
  
pureVENOM: *thinks* CRAP!!! Well, I'll be damned!! Sucks ta be me, eh?? Well, review, peoples!! 


	3. Seymour~ Never the Same

pureVENOM: Okay, all you Seymour fans!! A poem!! ...For Seymour!!  
---------------------------------------  
  
Guado filled with dark thoughts of death  
You lost your mother at early age.  
She became an aeon for you,  
More powerful than any Mage.  
  
Seymour with flamboyant hair  
And summoner's robes that flow in the wind,  
You strive to attain the ultimate power.  
You seek to gain the power of Sin.  
  
You plan to bring healing through Spira's death.  
You plan to bring peace with utter demise.  
It'll get rather stuffy on the Farplane, (don't you think?)  
Filled up with Spira's many lives.  
  
How is it possible to do such wrong  
For a cause that is so pure?  
Others cannot understand your thoughts.  
Of this fact, I am sure.  
  
You try again and again to explain,  
But they can never see your pain.  
Life for you now is ever different.  
It will never be the same.  
  
------------------------------  
  
pureVENOM: Okay, that 'stuffy in the Farplane' thing is from some psycho Guado in Guadosalam I talked to. *shudder* She's frikkin' CREPPY!!!  
Hm, I'm gonna try to write a Rikku poem next, since a reviewer requested it earlier. I did the Seymour one in class this moring (or by the time this posts, it'll be yesterday morning) in Geometry class. Seymour's slightly easier to write about than Rikku, I think.  
  
Rikku: Is that a good thing??  
  
Sure, Rikku!! ^_^  
Heh. I used to think Seymour was kewl too!! Until he kicked my ass with Anima... And he kept trying to kill me... And he kept buggin' me with all those boss fights.... And he Gamed Me Over like 5 times on Gagazet... And he killed almost all the Ronso... And he said he was gonna destroy everyone in the world.... o_0;;;;; Yeah.  
I like Seymour's hair though!!!! ^____^*  
  
Auron: THAT's not a good thing...  
  
Anyhoo, review, please, my readers!!! ^_______^;;;;; 


	4. Lulu~ Your Turn

pureVENOM: Hiya, peoples!! I thank you, my readers for coming this far into my fic!  
  
Mwa hah!!  
Disclaimer's on da first chapter or whatever .  
----------------------------------------  
  
Black Mage Lulu, your dark tresses  
Hang down to your waist so thin.  
Untouched beauty, great and flawless,  
with your alabaster skin.  
  
A dress of armor covered in belts,  
And Magic spells to blast foes away.  
Heart of steel and soul of shadows,  
Dreaming of those long past days.  
  
A fallen love left far behind  
In the flowing stream of time;  
Chappu had tried his hand at Sin,  
But now it's your turn to try and shine.  
  
Never mind those times long past,  
Like when your first summoner had died.  
Think of the present and the future,  
Not all those other things aside.  
  
Hardened by Spira's troubles,  
Wisened by experience.  
Yevon, fayths, aeons, Sin--  
Everything's starting to make some sense.  
  
--------------------------  
  
pureVENOM: Yay yay!! It's pretty hard to write a poem when your lil' bro is shouting stuff like "Yeah, DIE!!" while playing some "Army Men Air Attack" game, hm?? Well, I hope this is good!  
  
Rikku: : ( Hey!! You said you'd write a poem for ME this time!!! *pout*  
  
pureVENOM: It's too hard!! I'll do it later! Don't stress!  
  
Rikku: Gah!! You talk too much too!! I got like only ONE damn line in the previous chapter!!  
  
pureVENOM: So???  
  
Rikku: *equips Godhand*  
  
pureVENOM: *massive sweatdrop* Hey, hey!! I'M the one who GOT you that weapon!!  
  
Rikku: *slashes* DIE, FIEND!!!  
  
- And with quite a bit of screaming and shouting, the author runs about-- being chased around by a wrathful Rikku, swinging her Godhand around.  
Tidus and Wakka choose at this time to come into the room.  
  
Jecht: Hey, how'd you two get in??  
  
Tidus: We snuck in when Rikku chased VENOM by with that Godhand.  
  
Jecht: Ha!! That's my boy!  
  
Tidus: Don't call me that. I hate you.  
  
Jecht: Whatever, kiddo!!  
  
Wakka: *looks at Lulu's poem hanging on the wall* A poem for Lu??  
  
Jecht: Yeah, isn't it terrible??  
  
Tidus: Mm hm. I've always wondered... What does Lulu look like without her corset??  
  
Wakka: *groan* Don't remind me, ya...?  
  
Tidus: ....... Lulu's fat?  
  
Wakka: Yeah, I'm the one who told her to get one in the first place.  
  
Tidus: *blink, blink* ... Lulu's fat????  
  
Lulu: *walking by* Idiots...  
  
- Lulu uses a Doublecasted Ultima to blow the two guys to the moon!! HOW she ever learn Ultima?? We may never know! ...But of course, we know it's impossible to reach the moon with a mere duo of Ultimas, so they're actually just really high up in the sky.  
  
Lulu: Hm... They'll be down in... Nine... Eight... 


End file.
